Love in a Black War
by jazminewriter
Summary: Ingo is in total shock when he learns that White is in love with someone else. What does he do to express himself? He will sing a song for the first time! The song is "Love is War" by Hatsune Miku.


**This is my New Year's holiday story. I got inspired by the picture that is my profile pic, and I wondered, "What happened if Vocaloid came to the world of Pokémon?", then…I found that picture. So, here it is. **

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, or its songs. I don't own Pokémon or its characters also. All go to its original creators. The song I used, **_**Love is **_**War, has a tiny change: in the lyrics, one part says "Show off my skirt flap…" ; I rewrote that part to being, "Show off my coat flap…".**

It's been two months since White and I have been together as dates. I love her, and she loves me. Hearing her say, "I love you so much, Ingo." Is like music to my ears. She was my only escape from work if I needed it. Emmet never knew about our affair, so I was glad he doesn't know.

That was, until one day…it all changed. One day after work, I didn't see White around the Subway. I didn't see her on my train. It was strange for me not to see her. Finally, I was on my way home until I see her on the Ferris wheel…with Natural Harmonia Gropius, or "N" for short. I did see them…_kissing_. I was broken, like if a bullet was shot in my heart.

"Ingo, are you okay? You look a bit pale." I look behind to see Emmet standing behind me. He takes my hat and messes with my grey hair. "If it's that bad, then you don't have to tell me." I decide to take my younger sibling's advice and leave the area, choking up my tears. I refuse to let them flow down because it is unnatural of me. Also, I do not want Emmet to see me cry; I don't want to let him see me hurt.

I want to say something to White, so I'll do so tomorrow. I needed some sleep, so probably it can help clear my mind on what to say.

The next day, I still couldn't find out a way to express my feelings to White. I was stuck in a rut.

"Hi, Ingo! Why do you look spiritless today?" I hear one subway rider ask me. He always goes on my train, and we both have our share of victories and losses.

"…I can't tell you." I shrug my shoulders and sit down on one of the subway seats. The trainer sits down next to me and plays a song on his phone. It was in Japanese, and I couldn't tell what the singer was singing. "What song is that?" I peered over his arm and look at the phone. It was a picture of a girl and a boy under an umbrella.

"The song is called _Melt_ by Hatsune Miku. She is very famous, but she is not an actual person. She's just a hologram, but has an awesome voice! Here, I'll play another!" He looks through his selection and plays a different song. "This is _Senbonzakura, _meaning 'Thousand Sakura'. She sang this song too." I began to grow curious into using a song to say my feelings! Maybe one of those songs Miku sang can work.

At night, I decide to look up several songs, listening to each one to be the perfect song. At last, I did find one. So, every day after work, I would hurry home to practice singing the English lyrics to get the pitch and flow of the song to suit my rather low voice. Emmet never knew this though; he was staying over at a friend's house, so I had our home to myself. I let my voice ring out on its own, hearing the song play out into my ears and left it memorized in my brain.

After two weeks of practicing, I can sing it without having to look at my sheet. I can now sing this song to White. The next day, I texted White to meet me at the park. What I didn't know is that she brought Elesa, Emmet and N with her! I had a carry-on radio with max volume, a microphone that's connected to it, the CD with the song set, and a fake megaphone. I was shocked to see those three here; I only thought it would only be White!

"Ingo, what is it that you are planning? You said you wanted to say something." I sighed, gathered the last of my courage and face her.

"I plan to tell you something, so here it is." I play the song and start singing, the microphone behind the megaphone, to make it think like I'm "shouting" into it. The song I chose to sing is _Love is War_, by Hatsune Miku.

_Now there's nowhere to go in the heat of this love._

_AHH…_

_Gray clouds, monochrome bustles, sunlight cast shadows…_

_Dusk is changing its color._

_AHH…The world is blurred…_

_Even so will I still love you…?_

_I know this, though what should I do?_

_What can I…_

_How can I…_

_What a fool…I am…_

_Let's begin, this is war!_

_Oh, to see you pleased with someone else!_

_Earnest love…that is sin…_

_I will show you how I feel._

_The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken._

_How hard I try to overreach myself?_

_I would fail to get into your sight._

_Ahh, a clear sky slid by, but it doesn't suit at all._

_I couldn't get a hold of my feelings._

_How can I…_

_What can I…_

_Crying…no, I'm not…I love you._

_Fight it out, shoot right to the heart._

_I don't have a choice, show off my coat flap._

_I shall make you gaze upon me…get ready to intercept!_

_War situation still a drawback._

_Love is blind…Yes, I'll be awaken by your kiss._

Once it was done, I stop the CD and catch my breath. It was a bit hard to sing, but I pulled through. Emmet stared at me wide-eyed and he was in awe. N was breathless and couldn't believe I can sing such a song. And White, she was frozen and emotionless. I can't tell what kind of emotion she has on her face.

"…Ingo…what are you trying to say to me…? Are you saying that you're…upset that I left you…?" I nod to White's answer. Ten to one she won't forgive me for this. "I think we need to move on, Ingo. Plus, I have my reason why I broke up with you and went for N. …I saw you with Emmet…" I knew it; I knew someone was spying on me three weeks ago! "I'm sorry, but we need to move on." And with that said, she takes N and walk away from the park.

"Don't be upset, big brother. I really like your performance; everyone did!" And that's when I looked around me; I attracted a crowd to my little show! They were applauding to me, cheering, evening throwing money at my feet! I was in total shock! "This is one way to start off this New Year, Ingo." And we hear the bells ring, signaling the New Year.

"Emmet, I'm glad I have you by my side." I pull my brother into an embrace.

"I guess White doesn't deserve your love." I take everything I brought and head on home, hearing the bells ring and the fireworks go off in the distance…

**Happy New Year, everyone! I finished this at one o' clock, and I don't feel sleepy. Don't forget to leave a comment once you are done reading. And if you want to see more stories from me, click on that favorite/follow button for the author, which is me. And if you want to see the inspiration picture that started it, you can find the link I found. It's located under the section of my profile called "Random Crap/Favorite Things I found on the Internet". It's one of the few sections that's visible once you check out my profile. **

**Once again, Happy New Year, make the year 2013 bright; and also, long live Vocaloid and Pokémon! **

** ~jazminewriter**


End file.
